Her absence, His life
by jantremendous
Summary: After everything John and kai had been through, she's finally decided to leave him. For good.


"I'm leaving you..." John almost stumbled when he heard Kai's words. They had just finished having their breakfast and he was about to go and leave for training when Kai called him and told him that she wanted to talk to him. She asked Goten and their granddaughter Pan, who is currently staying with them for a vacation, to go and leave them alone, giving him the notion that whatever she would be telling him is a serious matter and is something that should only be between the two of them. When the two left, she ushered him towards the living room and made him sit on the couch. She sat across from him on the smaller couch and that's when she told him those words. "John, did you hear what I said?" Kai asked when she saw her husband's reaction. She couldn't tell if he was paying attention to her or not. "What... What was that again, Kai?" He asked. He was still lost. His mind refused to believe what his wife had said. Kai huffed in annoyance. Indeed, her husband isn't paying attention to her. "I said, I'm leaving you, John. I don't want to be your wife anymore." She told him. "W- Why?" He asked, his voice coming out in a whine. Her words were now sinking into him, and his mind is now slowly processing her words. "Because you never loved me. You never cared about me. All you care about is yourself. You left me for seven years to raise two sons alone, and then you come back again after a long time as if nothing happened. I'm tired, John. I'm tired of all this. That's why I made a decision. I'm leaving you, and I'm filing for a divorce. You can still go and visit Trunks or Goten though, you're still their father anyway. And Pan too, I won't interfere if ever you want to spend some time with her, after all she's also your granddaughter." She told him. "B- But Kai... Where will I... Where will I go?" He asked her, his voice starting to break. "I don't know. And I don't care. You're on your own from now on, John. I know you can take care of yourself, you're old enough to do that, you're already a grandfather anyway.

But I'm kicking you out of my house. I don't want to be with you from now on." She said her voice emotionless. He stood up crouched in front of her as he grabbed her hands. "Kai... Why are you doing this? Why now? Don't you... Don't you love me anymore?" He asked her. He looked into her face and he felt hurt when he saw her emotionless reaction. She shook his hands away and backed from him. "I won't be leaving you if I'm still in love with you, John. Haven't you thought of that? I started falling out of love when you left me after the battle with Cell. You can come back but you chose not to. You left me alone to raise Trunks and another son. Trunks became Goten's father instead of you. And every day, when I saw my son trying to act like a father and a brother at the same time at a very young age, I pitied him. I pitied him, John. You should be the one doing that, not him. It's bad enough that you let him fight Cell and finish a battle that you yourself is supposed to take care of, but what did you do? Not only did you let Trunks take over your responsibility in the battlefield, you also let your son take over your responsibility as a father and as a man of the house! I loved you John, I loved you. But what you put me and my sons through is enough to melt that love away. I don't think I can stay with you anymore, and wait for the trials that you might put us in the future.

That's why I decided to act now. I'm leaving you for good, so we won't have to worry about each other again." She told him in a firm voice. "Kai..." He started as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. More tears followed, and soon he was sobbing profusely in front of his soon to be ex wife. "I'm sorry if I put you all through so much pain... But please... Give me a chance to... To fix things. Give me a chance to make things right. Yes it's true; I was gone for a long time, but... But I'm here now. And I don't plan on leaving you and our family again.. So please... Please don't do this to me..." He pleaded with her. "John, you already had too many chances. I gave you as many chances as I could. But you never made any effort to do things right. You had a chance to come back when you died during the battle with Cell, but did you come back? You could have been resurrected, there are means and ways to do so, but you chose not to come back. You said it was for the good of the Earth, but didn't you realize that even if you're dead, threats could still come? Like Majin Buu. You were dead when the whole Buu fiasco started, right? And didn't you realize that with you gone, the Earth and its people are more vulnerable, because there's no one to save them anymore like before? You're selfish, John. You think only of yourself. You don't look deeper into things. And like I said, I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of everything, John. That's why I'm filing for a divorce. But I'm not that cruel. Like I said, you can still visit your sons if you want. They're old enough anyway, they'll understand that. I'm just a little worried about Pan, but I'm sure Trunks would explain it all to her." Kai said in response to his pleas. "Kai... Please... No. Please don't leave me... I.. I love you and... And I don't know where I'd be without you... Please... We can work this out, I know we can.. Just please... Don't leave." John continued to plead as tears kept falling down his face. His knees gave out and he fell upon them. He buried his face in his hands as he wept. Kai stood up and eyed him with a little disgust. "John, stand up. You're making yourself look pathetic. This is your entire fault anyway. If you just thought better none of this would have happened." She said then turned her back to leave him. However, she was prevented from doing so when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kai... Don't go... Don't leave me..." He sobbed his voice thick through the tears. Kai removed his arms from her, making him fall to the floor. "Let me go. And leave now. I don't want Goten or Pan to be asking questions when they come back and see you like this." She said. With that, she exited the living room, leaving the distraught Saiyan who was still sobbing against the cold floor. John raised his head and looked towards the direction where she went. "Kai..." He whispered as more tears fell down his face. She was right. It was his entire fault. He had been so selfish; he could have come back to them sooner when he had the chance. But he didn't. He chose to stay dead and leave her alone to raise two children all on her own. He always left her so he could go train and fight.

He never even bothered to look for a job so he could support their family. He couldn't blame Kai for her decision. He had caused her so much pain, and she had all the reason to grow sick and tired of it all. With that, he stood up and walked towards the door. He exited the house that he had shared with her for a long time and flew to the skies without any idea where he really intended to go. His tears blinded him as he continued flying towards nowhere. He couldn't think, his mind felt numb to do so. He felt hurt, he felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. He didn't want to talk to anyone else, for all he wanted is to be alone. He wanted to be alone so he could grieve and ponder on his loss.


End file.
